mariokartwiitipsandcheatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Peach
Princess Peach Toadstool, is a character in Nintendo Mario series. She is the Princess of the fictional Mushroom Kingdom and often plays the damsel in distres role withtin the series. She has been in every Mario game so far, probably, because she is a main character in the Mario series, just like Mario. She is already unlocked in MarioKart Wii. She is also known as Princess Peach. She is cousins with Daisy, who is locked. Peach is a medium Weight Class Character, which means she drives medium vehicles. She is known to have romantic associations with her rescuer, Mario, and she is best friends with Daisy, who has romantic associations with another character, Luigi. Background Peach has appeared in many games if the Mario series.she lives on Moonview Highway and Peach Beach she is on Mediumwights with Mario Luigi Yoshi Daisy Birdo Diddy Kong and Bowser Jr. Family Princess Peach is a member of the royal family in Mushroom Kingdom. It is not clear if she has any living relitaves. Although she is said to have a father in one of the Mario comics. Past Conflicts In the past Princess Peach has regulary been seen being kidnapped by Bowser, and in most times being rescued by other players in games such as Wii and Nintendo DS and DSI. Appearances Peach is portrayed as the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, her birthplace and current residence. Within the palace are Royal Guards known as mushroom retainers. In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars and''Paper Mario, a cabinet minister or chancellor is part of the Mushroom Kingdom government. Toadsworth, the steward of her castle is accidentally referred to as her grandfather. Her father, the Mushroom King, though implied, has never made an appearance in the games. Her mother is unknown. Peach also has a grandmother who is a Toad and a grandmother who is a human. Peach first appeared in ''Super Mario Bros. and has been kidnapped by the series' main antagonist, Bowser, many times since. In Super Mario Bros. 2, Princess Peach was a playable character. Peach, along with Mario, Luigiand Toad were called by the inhabitants of Subcon to save their dream land from the evil Wart. Peach's main ability was that she could hover for a limited time after jumping left or right. This skill allows her to easily make jumps over areas larger than other characters could. In Super Mario Bros. 3, Bowser's children capture the seven Toadstool kings. Hearing of this, Princess Peach asked Mario and Luigi to rescue them, sending them items while they were on their quest and providing them with power-ups after completing each level. She is eventually captured herself and later saved by Mario. In Super Mario World, Mario, Luigi and Peach were having a vacation in Dinosaur Land when Bowser once again kidnapped her. This time, she was held captive in Bowser's castle in the Valley of Bowser. Bowser had brought her inside his Koopa Klown Kar for the battle against the brothers. In the end, Peach was rescued by Mario, and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, Peach was one of Mario's party members, along with Mallow, Geno and Bowser. Peach possesses healing/resurrection powers similar to Mallow. In Super Mario 64, Peach invited Mario to her palace for a cake, but before Mario arrived at the palace, Bowser came and took control of the Power Stars. He kidnapped Peach in the fresco over the entrance of the palace. In Paper Mario, Peach invites Mario to her palace, but as soon as he meets with her, Bowser lifts her palace into the sky and throws Mario out a window. He has to collect star powers in order to defeat Bowser, save her, and return her palace to the Mushroom Kingdom. When lonely in her bedroom, she encounters a Star Kid named "Twink". She is a playable character in the scenes after Mario has rescued each of the seven Star Spirits, except one after Kalmar has been rescued. Her segments involve her sneaking past guards in order to gain intelligence that Twink can pass onto Mario. When she reads Bowser's diary, she learns that he actually has a crush on her. In Super Mario Sunshine, Mario, Peach, Toadsworth and an entourage of Toads went to Isle Delfino on Peach's private plane. However, Bowser Jr., in the disguise of Shadow Mario, had filled the island with graffiti. The crimes were blamed on Mario, and he was sentenced to clean the entire island with FLUDD. Eventually, Bowser Jr. kidnapped Peach while Mario was away, and took her to Pinna Park, where he revealed his true identity. Bowser had told him that Peach was his mother and that the evil Mario had kidnapped her. After Mario destroyed Bowser Jr.'s Mecha-Bowser, in which the princess was held captive, Bowser Jr. used a balloon to take the still intact head of the Bowser robot to Corona Mountain, with Peach still inside. Later, Mario made his way to the top of the active volcano and found Peach and was forced to battle with Bowser and Bowser Jr. in a pool of green acid. This was described by Bowser as a "family vacation". Mario managed to rescue Peach, and later they were able to enjoy their vacation together with FLUDD. Bowser later admits that Peach is not Bowser Jr.'s real mother. Princess Peach was kidnapped once again in New Super Mario Bros. However, as in Super Mario Sunshine, the culprit was not Bowser but his son, Bowser Jr. Super Princess Peach marked the second time that Princess Peach was cast as the main heroine in a video game. In a role-reversal, Princess Peach had to save Mario and Luigi from King Bowser. She has a talking parasol named Perry who transformed from a real boy and can be used as her weapon. She is also the lead vocalist of her band called "Peach Hit 5". In Super Paper Mario, Peach is forced by Count Bleck to marry Bowser against her will, in order to unleash the destructive Chaos Heart. She is later rescued by Mario and manages to convince Bowser to join their cause in stopping Bleck. In Super Mario Galaxy, Peach's castle was lifted into space by Bowser, who wanted Peach to rule the universe by his side. She was brought into Outer Space, along with Toads, and Mario had to go through different galaxies to save her. Occasionally, she sends letters containing 1-Up Mushrooms to the Comet Observatory, the central hub for Mario in the game. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Peach is kidnapped on the day of her birthday by Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings. She is later rescued by Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad, and Yellow Toad. In Super Mario Galaxy 2 Peach gets kidnapped by Giant Bowser and Mario has to save her by going through different galaxies once again. Stat Bonuses Top Speed +2, Acceleration +5, Drift +6. Internal Links *Mario *Daisy *Luigi *Rosalina *Daisy External Links Category:cheats Category:Characters Category:reccuring characters